


Leather Ideas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"><b>hd100</b></a>'s challenge: Coming Out, and for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/"></a><b>dracoharry100</b>'s challenge #40: Penchant.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leather Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s challenge: Coming Out, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge #40: Penchant.

**Title:** Leather Ideas  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Coming Out, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #40: Penchant.  
 **Warnings:** No warnings  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Leather Ideas

~

They materialized abruptly in the hallway.

Harry, breathless, turned on Draco. “They attacked us!”

Draco shrugged. “So? We're wizards, they're Muggles.”

“You told that bloke to just 'come out'! Your penchant for drama...”

“ _My_ penchant? Did you see his outfit?” Draco snickered. “Anyone who wears that much leather--”

“Could be an American biker,” Harry finished. “There's a convention in town.”

Draco blinked. “Really? I was sure he was queer. Shame, leather suited him...”

Harry dragged Draco towards their bedroom. “Fine, I'll slip on my leather trousers, just no more fights.”

Draco smirked. He’d hoped the leather would give Harry ideas.

~


End file.
